


Hard Candy

by GayMentality



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kyoko's a little shit but we love her, Smut, but only slightly - Freeform, just let my babies live, minor oral fixation, pure dumb gay kyosaya fluff, scratch that Sayaka's a little shit too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMentality/pseuds/GayMentality
Summary: “Yuck- sounding like Mami isn’t sexy at all.”“Was sexy what you were going for?”“Maybe.”





	Hard Candy

Kyoko slowly kisses up Sayaka's neck, arms tugging at the pale expanse of her waist, shielded from her hands by a light blue cotton t-shirt- the frustrating lavender-detergent scented cloth keeping her from smooth skin. She’d act on her impulse to yank it off, if she weren’t already so placated and love drunk on the blue-haired girl herself. Kyoko’s body was abuzz with warmth, this sticky, sweet, honey-like feeling pooling in her chest where her heart should be. She swore that if she were a cat, she’d be purring, rubbing her chin atop her captives fabric covered shoulder.

Sayaka leaned back into Kyoko’s front, their curled up position on the couch leaving little space between them to begin with, the smaller girl seated comfortably in Kyoko’s lap. She flipped another page in the magazine she was reading (something about music, Kyoko was sure), a piece of hard candy stuffed into her cheek.

“Kyoko?”

Kyoko settled for gently pressing her lips to the curve of Sayaka’s jawline, nuzzling her face into what she now claimed as ‘her spot’. She’d write it in pen if Sayaka would let her.  
“Mhm?”

“Are you okay?”

“Mmm… yeah. I’m alright. Just tired.”  
Sayaka’s shoulders tensed slightly, as if she were debating if she should turn to face the redhead or stay where she was. 

“Do you wanna go lay in bed?”

Kyoko shook her head.  
“Nah cutie, here’s good. Keep on readin’, I don’t mind~”

Sayaka huffed, shifting her head enough to the side so that she could rest her temple against Kyoko’s forehead. Kyoko watched as her partner pushed the candy to the other side of her mouth, switching its position for the hundredth time that night. She could almost taste it on the tip of her tongue. She bet she could, if she asked. 

“Who you callin’ cute? I’m fierce.” Sayaka shot back, mentally preparing for their typical bought of banter. It’s what most of their conversations were made out of, and while she knew some people couldn’t  _ stand _ it, she intended to keep doing it for as long as she and Kyoko lived. 

“Psh- sure. Tell that to your sparkly gold barrets and long flowing princess cape.”  
“I could _probably_ strangle you with it.”  
“Now that’s not very lady-like at all, is it, _Miki-_ san? “  
“Now you sound like Mami.” Sayaka giggled as she fully closed her magazine for the time being, the page number secure in her brain for later. She tucked it into the back of couch cushion at their sides- swinging her legs off of Kyoko’s so that she could sit sideways in her lap, arms coming up to hook themselves around the redhead's neck. 

“Yuck- sounding like Mama Mami isn’t sexy at all.”  
“Was sexy what you were going for?”  
“Maybe.”

This time, full-fledged laughter bubbled up from Sayaka’s chest, the sound daring Kyoko to kiss her senseless. Kyoko wasn’t one to really believe in (or at least, get involved with) any sort of religious deities, especially not after what had happened all those years ago with her father and their church- but she’d be damned if Sayaka’s voice wasn’t a gift from God himself, bestowed upon her by angels or some other ‘fancy holy shit’. There was no possible way she could explain it without sounding completely insane. 

“ _ Please _ \- Never use ‘Mama Mami’ and ‘sexy’ in the same sentence again.” Sayaka sighed.

“What? She’s _pretty_ hot- don’t act like I haven’t caught you looking~”  
Sayaka’s face flushed a bit, the fresh color hardly noticeable in the yellowing lamplight of the hotel room. 

“H-Hey! It’s a reflex! Her skirts just so short- it’s bound to happen every once in a while! It’s purely on accident. This is why you guys need to start incorporating spandex into your outfits. ”  
“Says the girl who wears short shorts to bed.” Kyoko grinned, running her hands up along Sayaka’s sides, tugging her closer, ever so slightly, resisting the urge to hum at the gentle contact. Sayaka stuck out her tongue, which was noticeably more blue than before- Kyoko wondered if the sugary treat in her mouth was that sticky raspberry stuff Madoka had brought her back from the next town over. 

“They’re comfortable! Besides, you’re the only one who ever sees ‘em.”  
“Hey, I ain’t complaining. They fit you great~”  
“Perv.”

Kyoko snuck a kiss- a soft peck on the cheek, letting her lips linger on her skin as she huddled ever closer to Sayaka’s lithe body. The warmth of her breath felt nice on the blue-eyed girls face, causing her own to catch in her throat for a moment.

“But I’m _your_ perv. _You_ gotta keep me in check, dontchya?~”  
“Since when did I become your handler?”  
“Since you decided to keep taking over half my hotel room.”

“S’ better than being alone at home, I admit. Sorry if it’s kinda… annoying.”  
Kyoko mentally kicked herself. 

For the past few months, Sayaka had begun to spend all her time with Kyoko- after school, she’d walk home with her to whichever cheap hotel, motel, or short term apartment she was staying at for the time being. They’d spend all day together, and more often than not, all night together too. Kyoko knew exactly why- Sayaka hated being alone, especially in her own home. It was so empty now, what with her father constantly on business trips and her mother working late shifts- of all the times Kyoko had been there, she hadn’t once felt like it was a… home. Not that she knew much about homes, as she herself was an avid traveler- but that was because  _ her _ home was with Sayaka (and though she’d never admit it, it was with Madoka and the other girls, too). The atmosphere there could sometimes feel… suffocating, in a way. Kyoko wrapped her arms around Sayaka’s hips, keeping her close in a tight embrace, feeling the girl in her lap reciprocate, her own limbs tightening around Kyoko’s shoulders. 

“Nah, it’s alright- I like it when you’re in my space. I’d much rather have you here with me, anyway. Your house is too _far away_ to walk to all the time~”  
“Now that’s just pure laziness, you could get there in three minutes flat if you leaped across the rooftops like a _normal_ magical girl.”

There it was- Sayaka’s smile. Kyoko was glad that it was back, lighting up the room, and coincidentally, her whole world.

“There’s my happy girl~ You’re so  _ pretty _ when you look at me like that~”

Sayaka blushed intensely, now. She simultaneously loved and hated it when Kyoko said such embarrassing things. She always had the hardest time mustering up a proper comeback whenever she complimented her so openly like that, in that teasing tone of hers. She settled for a request instead, this time.

“Gimme a kiss?”

Now, how could Kyoko say no to that? Especially when she had such a lovely looking damsel in her midst. Raising her hand to tilt Sayaka’s chin to where she wanted her, she finally pressed against her lips properly, tasting the faint, welcoming remnants of artificial flavoring as she licked her bottom lip. Perhaps it was a little too early to ask for permission to access Sayaka’s mouth- but doing things in an orderly and timely manner was never Kyoko’s style. Of course, Sayaka opened up to her immediately, begrudgingly weak to her charms, a shiver shooting up her spine as Kyoko explored familiar terrain. 

Kyoko was more than excited to delve deeper into Sayaka’s mouth with her tongue, searching out the candy-coated source of that sugary-Sayaka flavor. Pulling back for air, she found that she couldn’t stay away for more than a second, lest her heart burst from her chest- diving right back in the moment her lungs took their first shallow breath. Sayaka eventually forced them to break apart (as she wasn’t as good as Kyoko when it came to conserving air), a clear string of saliva connecting their mouths, the candy that  _ used _ to be pressed into Sayaka’s cheek now held between Kyoko’s teeth, a triumphant look on the taller girls face. 

“You like these Jolly Rancher things, huh?”

Sayaka bit her lip, unable to tear her gaze away from the bright blue confection.   
“Don’t do that…”  
Kyoko feigned innocence, as if she weren’t a little feverish herself. God, it was so easy for them to get themselves going, wasn’t it? Two kisses, then three, and they were already gone- each lost in the other's eyes. Nothing could deter them now.  
“Don’t do _what_?”

“Do  _ that _ , with your mouth.”

Kyoko made a show of sucking on it, the candy disappearing- only for it to make its appearance seconds later, covered in a mixture of her and Sayaka’s spit. It’d be gross, if not for what such an action implied.  
“Dunno. It tastes good. I think I’ll keep it.” The redhead grinned, a playful growl weaving between her words, sparking dangerously delicious feelings in Sayaka’s abdomen.   
“It’s mine.”  
“Well come get it, then.”  
  


\---

 

Kyoko couldn’t tell you what happened to the candy, after that. It could have been lying somewhere on the floor, or maybe one of them had swallowed it after it'd gotten small enough to go unnoticed- either way, it didn’t matter, because Sayaka’s back was against the couch cushions and her shirt was in another dimension, far from their realm. Kyoko nipped at her collarbone, the sharp point of her canines leaving bruises in their wake, overlapping older marks that she’d made just days before, purposefully left unhealed by Sayaka’s magic. Perhaps Homura was right... they really  _ couldn’t _ keep their hands off each other for long, could they?

Sayaka whimpered, thighs clenched tightly around the knee pressed up against her core. She wanted friction, or pressure, or  _ anything _ \- literally, anything at all would have been nice. The sharp edge to Kyoko’s bites sent electricity through her lower half, prompting her to make weak attempts as grinding against Kyoko’s leg, a desperate plea threatening to tumble from trembling lips. 

“Shhh, Sayaka…” Kyoko mumbled, trailing her way down to leaving a wet lick along the valley between her breasts. She  _ loved _ feeling Sayaka squirm underneath her weight, but tonight, she figured she’d teach her partner a lesson on self-control. “Hold still for me.” 

Kyoko’s teeth sunk gently into soft flesh, careful not to cause any pain as she went to ravenously suck at Sayaka’s breast, hand pushing lower and lower to replace her knee, fingers pressing intently against Sayaka’s heat through layers of clothing. Whimpers and breathy cries for more made their way to Kyoko’s ears, the noise so enticing that she’d have to have been deaf to resist her sirens call. Sayaka’s fingers buried themselves in long, red locks, curling around her ponytail as she tugged Kyoko closer, demanding as much contact as she could possibly muster. The sensation of skin against skin drew out more shudders from her already shaky frame. 

“Ne, Kyoko… Hurry up…” She whined, voice boiled down to a feverish whisper, impatiently craving more of Kyoko’s attention. 

“Now, Sa-ya-ka~” Kyoko murmured in a sing-songy voice, punctuating each syllable of her girlfriend's name- as if it were a precious title, a word only to be uttered by her in the presence of her very own personal goddess. And, a goddess she was- panting and flushed beneath her with the most _tantalizing_ look on her face. “Good girls listen when they’re given orders. If you keep on moving, I might have to _tie ya down_ , won’t I?”  
Sayaka whined in frustration, only to be cut off by her own gasp as Kyoko pushed aside her shorts to feel her through her underwear. 

“J-Jerk-” She huffed, hips bucking into the touch with renewed, competitive energy. She despised the way Kyoko’s antagonistic teasing set her off- and she swore she’d wipe that shit-eating smirk off her face by the time the night was over, already planning out all the ways she’d make  _ Kyoko _ whimper for mercy. She was so going to pay-

“Mhm- ah! Kyoko!-”

Sayaka moaned sharply, legs seizing up and curling around Kyoko’s shoulders as she slowly traversed down her body, leaving hot kisses and light scrapes of her teeth down her exposed (and unbelievably sensitive) midriff. “Kyoko, K-Kyoko-”

“Hm? What is it, gorgeous?”  

Kyoko knew  _ all _ of Sayaka’s weaknesses. This battle had been won before it’d even begun. “You gotta speak up, else I can’t hear ya.”

Sayaka sealed her lips as Kyoko’s kisses drew closer and closer to where she wanted them, little delighted noises being all that escaped while the other magical girl thumbed at the waistband of her underwear. Oh, she was  _ so _ going to kill her after this was over… 

Or maybe she’d let her off the hook, if she kept making those little circles with her tongue. Kyoko eventually slipped the damp fabric off her hips, sliding it down just enough to give her the space she needed. 

“Jeez, Sayaka… you're  _ soaked _ .” she breathed, amazed and proud of the fruits of her labor thus far- really, seeing how worked up Sayaka was made her wonder if she should steal things from her mouth more often. 

“I-It’s cause y-you’ve been making me wait!” The blue-eyed girl hissed, gritting her teeth at the sensation of skin brushing gently against where she was aching the most. She raised her hand to her mouth, biting down on her thumb as Kyoko swiped a finger down her slit, stifling a high pitched moan. 

Kyoko’s mouth watered. She wanted to taste her. 

“Remember; Hold still for me, okay?”

And like that, she immediately pressed on- leaving a few small kitten licks to Sayaka’s cilt, bracing against the prink of nails sinking into her scalp. Luckily for her,  _ she _ was the one with superhuman strength, able to withstand any and all of her partners more...violent reactions.

“Nngmh! A-Ah, K-Kyoko!”

The taller girl gently nudged the slickest part of her, middle and ring fingers daring to dip into her heat, not yet pushing their limits as she accepted her cilt into her mouth, sucking on the bundle of nerves and drawing sharp, sudden cries from Sayaka’s lips. The bluenettes head dropped back against the couch cushions, eyes screwed shut as she arched her hips, begging for Kyoko’s fingers to venture deeper, for her to be more rough and wild with her tongue.   
However, Kyoko’s denied her, promptly pulling away just enough for her fingertips to linger, doing little to stimulate her. Sayaka groaned in protest, trying to urge Kyoko’s head back to where it was.

“H-Hey, what are you-”  
“I thought I told you not to move, Sayaka.”  
Kyoko would have been wearing a grin on her face, if not for the way Sayaka shivered- the little movements only serving to make her hungrier. 

“B-But-”  
“Sorry, sweetheart- no but’s. M’fraid I’m gonna have to _make you_ keep still, ‘Kay?”  
The question was just as sincere as it was rhetorical. Sayaka _always_ had the option to turn her down, no matter how far they’d gotten into it- Kyoko’s subtle and, albeit, _frequent_ check-ins designed solely for that very purpose. This was about Sayaka, forever and always- and her comfort was what was most important to her. 

Sayaka’s face was red, another warm shudder creeping up her spine. Her eyes were half-way shut, hot tears already threatening to spill over due to the intensity of her arousal. She nodded her head, letting her hands fall from Kyoko’s hair to the hem of the other girl's sweatshirt as she sat up, coming to rest the full weight of her body atop the trembling girl below her. Kyoko took this opportunity to get rid of Sayaka’s shorts entirely, leaving her in nothing but her hairpins, raising her hand to firmly grasp Sayaka’s chin, keeping her face steady. Her thumb traced along her bottom lip, and Sayaka’s tongue licked it instinctually, gently cupping the back of Kyoko’s hand and urging the digit into the wet warmth of her mouth. 

Kyoko purred, and the moment she was free from Sayaka’s attack, she dragged her now moistened fingers down the smaller girls tummy leaving a slight, sticky trail behind, growing thinner the lower she got. One might wonder why she wasn’t using the wetness of her hand to her advantage- though they’d quickly understand if they saw the absolute mess Sayaka was leaving on the couch below. There was no need for any extra lubricant. 

“I’m gonna put my fingers in.” She whispered in that hushed, gentle, ‘Sayaka’s ears only’ voice she saved for only the most special of occasions. “Eyes on me, okay?”  
Sayaka nodded her head again, a little weaker this time- her twin pools of blue having trouble focusing on anything other than the way Kyoko gently parted her folds, holding her fingers to her entrance again, much more serious than she was last time. The moment she slowly pressed inside, in one deep, mewl inducing push, Sayaka’s hands curled against Kyoko’s back, nails threatening to leave indents on her skin through her clothes. Kyoko prided herself on the way Sayaka’s muscles tensed, the true masterpiece of her muscular build on full display beneath her fingertips. Sure, being a magical girl could easily be referred to as a fate worse than death… but at least the constant exercise kept them looking _fantastic_.

The steady pace Kyoko set with her hand made Sayaka’s breath catch, the action just ‘feather light’ enough to draw out little noises of content, but little else. She immediately wanted more, attempting to move her hips in time with Kyoko’s thrusts, unfortunately, unable to move in the slightest. Kyoko nipped her shoulder in warning, and Sayaka stopped- whining at the lack of consistent gratification.

“Kyo-ko…” She whimpered. “C-Come on…”  
“‘S it not good enough?~” Kyoko hummed, moving to suck at Sayaka’s skin, leaving little red marks in her wake for all to see. “Don’t worry princess, I’ll get ya there. Lemme work you up so more though, yeah? I don’t think you’re desperate enough.”

Sayaka wanted to growl. How could she not be desperate enough? It took every fiber of her being not to thrash about like she usually did, doing her best to listen to Kyoko’s commands to stay still and let her do the work. She was terribly wet- thighs painted in a sheen of her own sticky nectar- and every part of her ached for Kyoko to do _something_ , to be rough with her in all the ways she liked. What, did she want her to beg? Because at this point, she would- she’d do anything.  
“Please, p-please Kyoko- I _need_ it- y-you can’t- you gotta-” Sayaka yelped as Kyoko bit her neck, the sharp pain only serving to fuel the fire in her gut. 

“Hmm… Please what? Use your words, Sayaka.”

“F-Faster… H-Harder, A-ah, please, I want more, Kyoko, it’s- _fuck-_ ”  
Kyoko’s heart melted. She loved it when the _noble_ girl decided to completely abandon her verbal filter. Not to be soft, or anything, but Sayaka using dirty words made her want to fawn and squeal over her like a lovesick schoolgirl.

Which she was, technically.

Kyoko swept her tongue along the length of Sayaka’s throat as she finally gave in to Sayaka’s wished, basking in the abrupt, vocal moan that came from her fingers working harder and harder against the tightness of her walls, nudging against that special little spot inside her that never failed to make her collapse into a pile of mush. Sayaka trembled and continued to beg in that sweet, shaky voice of hers, coaxing her red-haired lover to keep it up, as if she were trying to seduce her for the first time (as if she were worried Kyoko had the willpower to stop, now that she’d started. Which, of course, she didn’t). 

“Y-Yes,  _ Kyoko _ , _ yes, please- _ ”

Sayaka’s back arched, pushing against Kyoko’s frame. Kyoko’s arm wrapped around her waist, simultaneously giving her leverage and keeping Sayaka’s hips up enough to switch up the angle of her thrusts. 

It was ending all too soon, in Kyoko’s opinion- but she knew her teasing would come to bite her back later. Sayaka was so worked up that her brain couldn’t really keep up, body shuddering in release and spilling herself over Kyoko’s fingers before she could fully comprehend what was happening, mind utterly empty of any thought that wasn’t ‘touch me  _ more, more, more’ _ . 

Kyoko didn’t let that stop her, though. Moving quickly, she pushed Sayaka up further on the couch, prying apart her clenched, fidgeting legs to lick at where her fingers had once been. Sayaka instantly reacted, hands burying themselves back in long, skewed locks and yelping in surprise, bringing Kyoko closer. Sayaka’s arousal was a mixture of salty sweetness, and Kyoko would be damned if she wasted a single drop of it. 

Sayaka wanted to curl up into a ball, her very sensitive skin flinching at all the textures and touches she was being subjected to. Everything from the soft laps of Kyoko’s tongue to the rough material of the cushions made her mewl with pleasure, bangs sticking to her skin from the condensation on her forehead.  She was the very definition of a ‘mess’, and she didn’t have enough conscious thought left to mind. 

Her second orgasm was a bit more powerful than her first, the familiar flash of white across her vision letting her know that no, she didn’t have to die to reach nirvana. Her third came soon after, which meant she had to push Kyoko’s head away- the sensation nearly growing to be painful. By the time Kyoko rose to meet her blurred gaze, Sayaka had already curled into her front, clutching at Kyoko’s jacket for warmth and comfort while she rode out the rest of her high. Kyoko considered moving her to the bed- but the aggressive little noise Sayaka gave the moment she went to move made her decide to wait until _after_ the thoroughly pleased girlfriend had fallen asleep.   
Kyoko kisses her forehead, eyes slipping shut.

“‘M get you next time… you fiend…” Sayaka huffed, fighting against the urge to pass out with all her might. “Then I’ll get to bite  _ your _ chest up instead… make  _ you _ have to wear high collared shirts to school…”

  
“Yeah, yeah- I love you too.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Thank you very much for reading my first PMMM Fic! I apologize if the characters are a little OOC? I'm not used to writing them yet *sobs* If there are any suggestions on how I can improve, please leave them in the comments!!!! I'd be happy to accept them!!!
> 
> *Some things I wanted to screech about that I made sure to take note of while writing this:*
> 
> ~Aged up, the girls are. Highschool, they attend. Except for maybe Kyoko. She's a FREE BIRD-  
> ~Okay so I know Sayaka's supposed to be the tallest out of the girls but as this is a future fic (lets say... three or four years in the future) I've decided to smack her with the 'short stick' and make her an 'almost smol angry sword bisexual' with a thirst for JUSTICE.  
> ~Kyoko and Sayaka talking about Mami's Mami-ness is very important to me and I could totally see them having this mutual agreement that they both find her attractive and stan her very being.   
> ~Look I'm all for magical girls in small frilly skirts but don't you dare tell me Sayaka wouldn't find a way to wear shorts under her's to honor the spirit of her inner JOCK-  
> ~Characters communicating a lot during intimate moments (like smexy times) is my JAM and it seems like something Kyosaya would absolutely do, even if their version of 'communication' might be a little more physical than others.   
> ~Let Kyoko use pet names to tease Sayaka- let Kyoko use pet names as terms of endearment- let Kyoko use pet names to-  
> ~Competative Gfs are the BEST Gfs
> 
> That is all <3


End file.
